This invention relates in general to a printer, and in particular to a printer which utilizes character codes and control codes input from a plurality of host units to effect printing.
The connection of a single printer to a variety of host units is known in the art. During operation of these conventional printers, printing is performed by the printer in accordance with groups of character codes and control codes corresponding to instructions from each of the host units. As a result, the types of host units compatible with the printer becomes limited. Because of this shortcoming, to utilize a plurality of groups of character codes and control codes, the actual printer body includes a plurality of print control units which must be selectively changed by manually actuated switches to become compatible with the different host units as well as a cartridge which includes an outwardly attachable/detachable print control means which is inserted into the printer.
Such prior art devices have been satisfactory, however, the use of such devices requires selective conversion of the print control unit after confirmation of the type of host unit which is connected to the printer. This connection process requires a large amount of labor. Additionally, in those cases in which the printer has been adjusted from one kind of host unit to a different kind of host unit and compatibility is not perfected, meaningless data is printed by the printer.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a printer to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices described above.